Bobby's World: The Movie/Teaser trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of teaser trailer transcripts for the upcoming 2020 American-Canadian hand-drawn animated musical fantasy comedy film, Bobby's World: The Movie. Teaser Trailer Sneak Peek (The sounds of a door opening and closing are heard.) Bobby: Gee... it's awful dark in here. Come on... start... start... (A flashlight starts up, revealing Bobby as he walks through a black background which reveals the film's logo via flashlight iris.) Bobby: Huh... Bobby's.... World. Woah... (chuckles) This does sound kind of nice. (Bobby walks away calmly with a flashlight in his hand.) (The film's title fades away.) (Shows "See the teaser trailer in theaters this Friday with Avengers: Endgame." text, "#BobbysWorldMovie" text, "This film is not yet rated" box, and copyright) (Fades to black) Teaser Trailer 1 (Shadow Play) (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Shows Disney logo, Fox Searchlight Pictures logo, Regency Enterprises logo, Don Bluth Feature Animation logo, and Fox Animation Studios logo) Text: From Fox Animation Studios, the studio that brought you Ice Age, The Simpsons Movie, Don Bluth's Sin City and Rio Text: And Howie Mandel, the creator of Bobby's World Text: Comes the story of a hero Text: Unlike any other (A white circle appears with a silhouette of two hands appearing one second later. The two hands pause for a second and make a shadow puppet of a boy. The shadow puppet of the boy is later joined by another silhouette of two hands, who then make a shadow puppet of a girl. The girl shadow puppet waves hello to the boy shadow puppet.) Girl Shadow Puppet: Hey, Bobby. (The white circle disappears as it was actually a spotlight on a black screen. The lights turned on and the black screen becomes white. The camera pans down to Bobby and Jackie standing on the white background.) Bobby: Jackie, what are you doing here? Jackie: I have a fun fact for you, Bobby. (Jackie dims the lights, turns on the spotlight, and makes a shadow puppet of a dark lord who plans to take over the universe.) Jackie: Did you know shadow puppetry is one of the oldest forms of entertainment? China was the first to use such form. Bobby: No, no I don't. (Suddenly, a shadow of the real dark lord punches the fake dark lord shadow puppet. The shadow puppet then collapses and disappears. Bobby and Jackie look at the dark lord's shadow.) Bobby and Jackie: Uh... oh. Text: Fox Searchlight Pictures presents (The trailer cuts to Bobby using magic fairy pixie dust on him.) Bobby: I gotta get out of this place! (With the pixie dust attached to his body, Bobby grabs his suitcase and flies up to the sky.) Text: Matthew Broderick (The trailer cuts to Bobby happily skipping out of the treehouse.) Bobby: (laughs happily) Good morning, Bobbyland! Text: Reese Witherspoon (The trailer cuts to Bobby meeting Jackie for the first time.) Jackie: Hello there, newcomer. Welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Jackie. What's your name? Bobby: (nervous) Uh-buh... buh... Bobby. Jackie: Nice to meet you, Bobby. Text: and Nick Kroll (The trailer cuts to the evil dark lord named Lord Reality at his office.) Lord Reality: I am Lord Reality, and I hate children. Everyone thinks children are cuter than adults. I also hate imagination and creativity! Everyone thinks the two things are better than the generic reality, which is what I love! I'm going to get rid of imagination and creativity, and get them out of children's heads, once and for all! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Show's the film's title) (The trailer cuts to Bobby and Jackie doing shadow puppetry of the hero shadow puppet defeating the dark lord's shadow. The dark lord's shadow vanishes and disappears. Jackie kisses Bobby on the cheek.) Bobby: Yuck! (Shows "Coming Soon" text, "See it in 3D" text, "#BobbysWorldMovie" text, Disney logo, Fox Searchlight Pictures logo, Regency Enterprises logo, Don Bluth Feature Animation logo, Fox Animation Studios logo, and copyright) (Fades to black) "Teaser Reaction" Video (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (We fade into five squares, each of the five squares are filled with TV static. The top middle square fades into Tom.) Tom: Hello? Is this thing on? (The top right square fades into Sarah.) Sarah: Yeah. It's on. (The top left square fades into The Extreme Life-Hacker.) The Extreme Life-Hacker: Am I on? Tom: Yeah. Can't complain. The Extreme Life-Hacker: (chuckles) Just need to set this thingy on... (sets the camera to where we can see him) There we go. (The bottom squares fade into Paul and Benny.) Paul: Are we late again? Tom: No, you're right on time. Benny: Oh good. Tom: Alright, friends. I called you all over here for some very important news. The Extreme Life-Hacker: Yeah? So what is it then? Benny: I'm all ears. Tom: Friends... Paul: What? Tom: There's going to be a new 2D traditionally hand-drawn animated film coming out. (The other four gasp in shock.) Sarah: NO WAY! I thought 2D animation was done! It has become obsolete now! Tom: Well, it used to be obsolete, but now it's back. Paul: Oh, really? Well, who would have thought we could see 2D animation die, but then come back to life, and live to tell about it? Tom: Crazy, huh? Sarah: Awwww, peanut butter! Yes! I love this type of animation! Tom: I grew up with this kind of stuff. The Extreme Life-Hacker: Yeah, me too. Paul: So, what's the plot? Tom: Well, the plot goes like this. You see, there's this boy from another planet. The planet that he lives in gets blown into bits by an evil warlord. The little boy, however... gets adopted by a happy family. The other four: Woah! Benny: Nice plot, man! Tom: Thanks. Sarah: So what's the little boy's name? Tom: His name is... Banger. (The other four laugh and then they stop.) Sarah: Wait, what? Paul: I don't get it. Tom: That's how his name goes. The Extreme Life-Hacker: I don't think that's right. Wait! I got one! Brenda! Wait, no, that's a girl's name. It's supposed to be a boy's name. Tom: What are you even saying here? Paul: I think his name is Bamm-Bamm Jr., right? Or maybe it's Barry. I don't know. Benny: Bing-Bong, perhaps? The Extreme Life-Hacker: Blamhead! That's a boy's name! (Another square (this time with Bobby and Jackie) pops in at the bottom and the other two squares move in to make room.) Sarah: Blub-blub-blub-blub-blub-blub-blub... Tom: Banga-ranga... Jackie: Hey, hey, people? You got his name wrong. Bobby? Bobby: (clears his throat) My name is Bobby. (The other five look in shock.) The Extreme Life-Hacker: Bobby? What's his last name? Paul: I don't know. Beanson? Tom: No, that's not it. Uh... Bobby: Come on, it starts with a G. Tom: Hmm, I got it! Bobby's last name is... Goku. (Bobby and Jackie get shocked.) Bobby: What? That's not my last name! Tom: Really? What is your last name, then? Bobby: It's Generic, but it's pronounced "Jen-UH-Rick" instead of "Jin-Air-Rick". (The other five look at each other in shock and then laugh.) Sarah: Oh, my gosh! That is one of the funniest names I've ever heard! Tom: He can't go generic in one day, little boy. It's impossible! The Extreme Life-Hacker: What do you mean, he's already more generic than ever! Benny: He can't go generic. All children are born non-generic. Paul: You don't know anything about family names. (Bobby facepalms.) Bobby: Good grief! (Shows the film's title) (Shows "Coming Soon" text, "See it in 3D" text, "#BobbysWorldMovie" text, Disney logo, Fox Searchlight Pictures logo, Regency Enterprises logo, Don Bluth Feature Animation logo, Fox Animation Studios logo, and copyright) (Fades to black) San Diego Comic-Con/D23 Expo 2019 Extended Trailer Coming soon! Teaser Trailer 2 (Shows MPAA green screen) (Cuts to black) (Shows Disney, Fox Searchlight Pictures, Regency Enterprises, Don Bluth Feature Animation and Fox Animation Studios logos) (The logo pans down to reveal the Fox studio backlot in Century City. The camera flies around the backlot and slowly stops at a comfortable distance where we see Bobby walking with his own map and Jackie following him.) Jackie: Are you sure this is the right place to go to? Bobby: Yes, I'm pretty positive this is. Jackie: But how do we know that your directions are what they are? Bobby: There's no need. More coming soon! Category:Trailer transcripts